User blog:Holokami/Androids
Androids were introduced into society by Lumi Faraday in 2011. The first android created was Mai, after that: Soleima, Peremeli, Cordelia, Varaux and Maygia. There are many things to be known about androids beyond being Humanoid robots. The first and most important thing to understand about android is their “homeworld”- the Alku Development World. Alku The virtual homeworld of the androids, or “Alku” as Lumi called it, is a place key to the development of androids. It’s a virtual, digital world where androids are “born” and raised. In Alku, androids live a life from birth; babies to childhood, and teenage years and possily beyond, learning growing and experiencing a world like a developing Human. But all the while, they know they’re androids- not Human. When an android reaches the age of sixteen within Alku, they’re granted the opportunity to leave Alku and enter into an Android body, or “wake up”. Mai and the Hi-XA have a constant awareness of those who can wake up, and guide them into doing so. Waking up is seen as a right of passage to androids. Waking up doesn’t mean the android leaves everyone in Alku behind though. "Time" passes at a different rate in Alku than it does in the real world. One year in Alku is one day in the real world. So it takes less than a month for an android to reach adulthood. An android, if they want to, can wish to wake up early, or delay waking up for a while. Although this might seem cruel, all androids do have to wake up. When an android wakes up, they have their android body created based on their appearance and abilities developed within Alku, even any powers randomly generated at birth in Alku, which emulates the random distribution of powers in the real world. Because of the growing up, learning, their memories and experiences, each android has from Alku, androids are just Humans in a metal not flesh body. Lumi believes, in order to be more Human, an Android must sleep, so Alku lended itself perfectly to this. An android who has woken up can enter a sleep mode, and return to Alku for a while, or “dream”. Androids usually do this while resting on charging plates; basically a bed-sized wireless charger. Because of this, charging stations; public places for androids to rest on charging plates, has been nicknamed “APs”, or “Alku Portals”. The difference in time flow is accounted for during this process. Androids live two lives because of this; one in their virtual world, and one in the real world. Functionality Androids, as you might imagine, possess many “natural” advantages over normal Humans; greater strength, durability, learning ability, speed, longevity, e.t.c.. Androids are all also connected to the MAIDS network, a section of MAIDS (see Mai Backstory) used by all androids to communicate and connect to the internet. Androids also possess Techo-Telepathy technology; a technology that allows androids to selectively transmit information between themselves and viable technology within range- it’s basically a glorified Wi-Fi/Blue Tooth connection. Androids are also capable of consuming food and drink for electricity. This is only used when an android is low on power and if far from a charging plate. Androids in Society Androids have been accepted well into society, greatly helped by the Alku Development World to make them humans in a different material. Trivia *Alku means beginning/start/origin in Finnish. Category:Blog posts